A Second Life
by meganangel234
Summary: Amanda has been finished, and the team has tried their best to move on from anything Division related. But before that, Alex gets a surprise. A surprise, that will change everything. What happens when Alex finds out she's pregnant, 2 weeks after Sean's death? How will this change the team, and how will it change Alex?
1. Two Weeks

**Hello again! I'm back with a new story! Once again, this story isn't going to take place in the Division world, but it will contain many flashbacks. I've had this idea for a while, so I finally decided to write it. I'll write a longer chapter 2 and possibly 3 tomorrow! Enjoy!**

Alex lay in her bed, her hands rested on her stomach. Her icy blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, avoiding the blinding light coming in from the window. The clock read 10:00 a.m, but she had no energy to get up. It had been 2 weeks since Sean's death, and since then all Alex's motivation had been sucked out of her. As empty as the bed was, she could still feel his presence beside her. The warmth of his fingers tracing her butterfly tattoo on her back.

Nikita had called her multiple times, but Alex refused to talk to her, as well as to the rest of the team. She hadn't given much thought to the idea of going back to work. She knew that they had to find Amanda, and finish the fight, but she couldn't wrap her head around doing it without Sean.

After 30 more minutes of being in bed, Alex finally built enough strength to get up. The girl threw off the sheets and swung her legs over. Without warning, Alex suddenly felt dizzy, and brought her hands up to her head. _Woah. _She thought. _Guess I sat up too fast. _She carefully stood up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Taking a quick look in the mirror, she turned on the tap and cupped her hands under the faucet. She then splashed the cold water onto her face, and looked in the mirror again. She gasped, for standing behind her was Sean. At first, she thought her mind and eyes were playing tricks on her, but he looked so real. He smiled at her, causing her heart to pound rapidly. Alex spun around, but Sean was already gone. Her eyes darted around the bathroom, but then the truth hit her. Sean was dead, and he wasn't coming back. Alex grabbed a towel from the hook and dried off her face.

"Come on Alex. Stop doing this to yourself." She told herself. This had been happening for the last couple of days. She would see him everywhere, but without seconds, he would be gone. No matter how many times Alex told herself he wasn't there, a small part of her kept hoping he would suddenly sneak up behind her and hug her like he used too.

Alex finished up in the bathroom, then headed out to the kitchen. She fixed herself a slice of pizza she had ordered from the night before, and sat down at the table. Half way through eating, her stomach started to cramp. She dropped her pizza and clutched her stomach. Soon after, she felt sick entirely. Every morning this would occur, but being the typical stubborn Alex, she'd ignored it. The idea of being pregnant had repeatedly crossed her mind, but she always cleared the thought out immediately. It stressed her out, and her denial was too deep to consider it being the reason. Minutes passed and her stomach settled. She threw out her remaining pizza and carried her plate over to the sink. Before she could rinse it off, the phone rang, startling Alex. She thought about ignoring it, but walked over to and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Alex. You picked up. How you doing?" Nikita's soft tone came through the phone into Alex's ear.

"I'm fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good. No lead on Amanda though. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Alex smiled and replied,

"I've missed hearing yours too. Sorry I've been ignoring your calls, it's just..." her voice trailed off as another cramp pinched her gut.

"Alex, you okay?" The worry in Nikita's voice made Alex respond quickly with an excuse.

"I'm okay. I just remembered that I left the water running upstairs. I gotta go. I'll call you later." She said, hanging up the phone before Nikita could argue. Alex sighed and rubbed her stomach. Even though the pain was gone now, an awful case of butterflies replaced it. _Could I be pregnant?_ She thought. _It was only one time." _Alex took a breath, shook the thought away and turned her focus back on the dishes.


	2. Finding Out

**Sorry if the first few chapters are a bit slow and boring. It's just getting started! Enjoy!**

Being alone in the house finally started to get to Alex, so she decided to force herself to get ready and go out. She wanted to see Nikita, Michael and everyone else, but she didn't promise herself anything. When Alex was ready, she grabbed her phone and keys and left the house.

As she walked to her car, she unlocked it and opened the door. She hoped inside, shut the door and started the car. The loud roar made her jump. She hadn't heard it for a while, since she had been in a quiet house for 2 weeks. Alex pulled out of the driveway, and headed up the street, with no designation in mind.

About 20 minutes later, Alex found herself parked outside the new safehouse the team was using. After blowing up Division, they had to find a new place quickly. She hadn't intended to end up here, but something in her made her drive here. She sighed, then opened the car door and stepped out. Looking at the house, Alex walked up onto the sidewalk and then up to the door. It was locked, but Alex had a key and opened the door. Inside, Nikita heard the door opening and grabbed her gun. She pointed it in front of her, walked towards the door and jumped in front of Alex. Alex held up her hands and froze.

"Alex. It's you." Nikita sighed, lowering her weapon. She stepped closer to Alex and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry if I scared you." Alex said, wrapping her arms around Nikita. Nikita laughed and pulled out of their embrace.

"Scared me? Nah." She joked. "You didn't say you were coming."

Alex shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on it. I didn't think, I could make myself do it."

Nikita smiled and placed her hand on Alex's arm.

"I'm glad you did. And so will everyone else. It hasn't been the same without you." She said pulling Alex more inside the house. "Guys, look who's here!" Nikita called out. Within seconds, Michael, Ryan, Birkhoff and Sonya entered the room. When they saw Alex, they all ran over and took turns giving her hugs.

"We've missed you." Sonya said.

"Are you gonna stay?" Birkhoff asked hopefully. Alex looked down, then around the room thinking.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead." She replied. Everyone nodded, understanding. Just then, Birkhoff and Sonya's computers started furiously beeping, and the group rushed towards them. Birkhoff and Sonya sat down and started scanning the screens.

"Look's like we've got a hit on Amanda." Birkhoff said.

"I'll go." Michael said, preparing his weapons. "Nikita, you and Alex stay here. I'll be fine." Alex tried to argue.

"No. Don't let me stop you." She said. Nikita turned to her and shook her head.

"Michael's got it."

Alex grinned and watched Michael and Nikita hug and say goodbye.

"Be careful." Nikita told Michael, kissing him gently. He returned a kiss and headed out of the house. Sonya looked up at the other two woman.

"Seymour and I got this. You two should talk." She hinted to them. Nikita and Alex looked at each other, then Alex nodded. They left Birkhoff, Sonya and Ryan and walked to the couch. They sat down beside each other, but neither said a word.

When the silence started eating away at them both, Alex spoke.

"It's so hard Nikita. Being alone in that place. Sometimes, sometimes I feel like he's just gonna walk in the room at any moment."

Nikita watched Alex sadly, then turned and faced her.

"I know. You feel like they're still with you all the time. Like you can just close your eyes, and when you open them they'll be standing right there in front of you. After Daniel died, I didn't sleep for days. I kept thinking if I stayed awake long enough, he'd come back. Eventually I told myself that it wouldn't happen, and the feeling slowly started to fade."

"Did it ever go away completely?" Alex asked hopefully. Nikita looked away sadly, then wiped the forming tears from her eyes.

"No." She responded quietly. "But I can tell you one thing for sure. Sean would have wanted you to move on. For him and yourself." Alex shot her an almost frustrated look.

"I"m not saying let him go." She added.

Alex felt her cheek become wet. She hadn't realized she started crying. Nikita stared into Alex's crazy blue eyes. The sparkled even when tears filled them. She reached out and squeezed her hand. Alex wiped the tears away with her other one, and gave Nikita a tiny smile. Nikita returned one back.

A few minutes passed and Alex started to feel nauseous again. She swallowed loudly, and Nikita's face filled with concern.

"Alex. What's wrong?" She asked immediately. Alex stood up.

"I'll be fine." She answered rushing to the washroom in the back. Luckily she had been here when they first set up and knew where the washroom was. She ran in and shut the door, leaning against it to catch her breath.

_ "_This can't be happening." Alex whispered to herself. Alex raised her shirt enough to look at her belly in the mirror and placed her hand on it. A sudden wave of anxiousness fell over her, and she closed her eyes. She heard footsteps coming towards the door, and then a light tapping.

"Alex! Open the door!" Nikita called. Alex hesitated, then let her shirt fall and opened the door. "Hey, what was that?" She asked stepping into the bathroom. Alex tried to think of something believable to respond with, but she knew that Nikita had learned to see past her lies.

"Nikita, I..." she started, and Nikita's face automatically fell. She shut the bathroom door and took Alex's arms.

"Are you pregnant?" She immediately blurted out.

"I don't know!" Alex said, barely above a whisper. Nikita took a breath, trying to stay calm so she wouldn't make Alex more freaked out. "Nikita I can't be pregnant. I mean, I can't be a mother! Especially without Sean here, and this whole thing with Amanda..."

Nikita rubbed Alex's arms gently, trying to relax her.

"We don't know that yet. But there's only one way to find out." She said.

After lying to Birkhoff and Sonya, Alex and Nikita ran out and bought a couple pregnancy tests. Nikita waited outside the bathroom door for Alex. Inside, Alex nervously stared down at the pregnancy test she was holding. _Just do it. _She thought. _It could be negative. _Within a couple of minutes, the results came. Alex shut her eyes, then looked at the test.

The door opened, and Nikita spun around. The look on Alex's face gave it away. Nikita sighed. Alex stepped out into the hall, holding the stick.

"I'm pregnant." She said, letting out a small, unsure laugh. Nikita held her arms out and gave Alex a hug. "Now what?"

Nikita released her grip and looked at Alex.

"Now, we get through this. Together. Just like we always have." She told her reassuringly. The sister like friends went back into a hug, and stayed like that for what seemed like hours.


	3. Nightmares

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy!**

"Pregnant?" Sonya stated, still trying to take it in. Alex nodded. Birkhoff rubbed his neck nervously.

"Boy, that's a bummer." He said. Alex shot him a look, and he quickly rephrased what he said. "I just mean with all the recent events. Are you sure you're ready, to be a mom?"

Alex crossed her arms and sighed. She shrugged as she said,

"I've never thought about it. I can't picture myself with a kid. And without Sean..." her voice trailed off. Ryan sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hey. We're all here to help. You won't go through this alone." He reassured her. She turned to him and smiled. Ryan was always so calm in tough situations. She admired it. The group was silent for a minute, but was interrupted when Michael's voice came through Birkhoff's computer.

"Birkhoff. You there?" He called. Birkhoff walked over to the computer, and sat down.

"I'm here Mikey. What 'cha got?" He answered, finding Michael's location on the screen.

The four others remained in the living room area, three of them trying to comfort Alex. So many things swam through her mind, number one being how she was gonna raise this baby. Abortion was not something she felt comfortable with, and giving her child away to strangers reminded her too much of when she was a kid. If somebody was going to raise this baby, it would be her and only her.

Birkhoff rejoined the others, sitting down on the coffee table.

"Mikey's coming back. He didn't find Amanda or anything else. She out smarted us again." He explained. Nikita nodded, wondering how she would tell him the news. She knew how he felt about his own son Max, so she was almost certain he would take it fairly well due to his understanding of the topic.

Everyone waited until Michael arrived before they talked about it more. Eventually he came back and walked in the house. He greeted them, and put his gun on the table. He turned towards the group, and noticed their anxious expressions.

"What's going on? Nikita?" He asked, scared of the answer. Nikita looked up at him, knowing he went straight to her because he knew she would tell him. Alex stood up, and walked around the couch to stand in front of Michael. He watched her, then looked past to meet eyes with Nikita.

"Michael. There's something you need to know." Alex started, taking her time. "I'm pregnant."

Michael's face turned from curiousity to shock in seconds. His eyes stuck on Alex as the words sunk in.

"Say something." Birkhoff said breaking the silence. Michael licked his lips, trying to find words.

"You sure? I mean, you took a test?" He answered trying to make as little awkwardness as he could. Alex rubbed her arms and replied,

"Yah, two actually. I'm thinking I'm about three weeks." The news finally sunk in, and a sudden rush of anger filled Michael.

"Pregnant? Really?" He exclaimed, raising his voice a little. Nikita jumped up to Alex's defense.

"Michael, it's not like Alex planned for this to happen. These things happen. You know that." She told him, referring to Casandra and Max. Michael tilted his head, giving her a look. He knew Nikita was right, and right away he felt sorry for Alex. He noticed the slight amount of fear on her face and gave her a gentle hug.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay." He said to her. She pulled away, suddenly remembering something.

"Amanda." She said. Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"What about her?"

"What if she finds out?" She continued, holding her stomach as if she was protecting the soon to be baby. Nikita spun Alex around to face her.

"She won't." She said. "Amanda isn't going to hurt the baby. Not ever. She'll have to go through me first." Alex gave a small nod, but the thought of Amanda even touching the baby made her gut twist and turn. Nikita still sensed Alex's worry, so she gave her her most reassuring face. Alex smiled, letting her friend know she believed her.

The team had convinced Alex to sleep there that night, so she wouldn't be alone. After several arguments, she reluctantly agreed. Everyone got settled in their beds, and before long they had drifted off to sleep. All but Alex. She lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling, like she had done every morning and night for the past two weeks. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep, she was exhausted. But she was afraid. Afraid that if she closed her eyes and slept, she might get too comfortable and not want to return home. At some point, her tiredness beat her and Alex fell into a deep sleep. During her sleep, a nightmare formed in Alex's mind.

In said nightmare, the baby was born and Amanda had found out.

Alex tossed and turned in the bed, as Amanda stood in front of her holding a gun in the dream.

"No, please. Don't do this." Alex whimpered, holding her baby close to protect it. Amanda laughed.

"I'm not going to do anything." She hissed, as two men behind Alex grabbed her and took the baby. Alex screamed out, struggling to reach her baby. "You are." Amanda added handing her the gun. She forced Alex's arm out to point it at the baby.

"No! Why are you doing this? She cried, tearing pouring down her face. Amanda turned angry and frustrated at this point.

"I'm not doing anything. Remember what I've always told you Alex. I only put the idea in your head, but you make up the story."

At that, Alex shot the gun.

"No!" She screamed out, sitting up in her bed.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay! It was just a dream." Nikita spoke, comforting Alex. She had woken up when she heard Alex mumbling in her sleep.

She was sweating, her hair and shirt stuck to her back. Her breathing was extremely unsteady, and she tried to slow it down. Nikita ruffled her hair, soothing her.

"Nikita. Amanda... the baby." Alex stuttered.

"It's okay. She won't hurt it." Nikita told her again. Alex shook her head.

"No. Amanda didn't do anything. I did. I... I killed it!" She cried. Nikita was taken back a bit, then hugged Alex. She held her, letting her calm down.

When Alex was relaxed, Nikita suggested she go back to sleep. Although Alex was terrified to close her eyes and risk falling into a nightmare again, she ended up falling asleep. Nikita sat on the bed beside her until she did, then got up and went back into her own bed. She knew that they had to take Amanda down, and fast. And until they did, Alex would be extremely paranoid, and the nightmares would slowly eat away at her until she was completely gone.

**Okay, I need some thoughts. Should I make one more chapter of during the pregnancy, or should I fast forward to when the baby is older? I'll have flashbacks throughout the story to before, and during the pregnancy too. Thanks!**


	4. Home Sweet Home?

"Alex. Hey, wake up." A deep, familiar voice said quietly. Alex moaned and rolled over in her bed. She heard a laugh, then felt a soft peck of a kiss on her neck. "Time to get up sleepy head."

She turned back over and blinked her eyes open. As her vision became clear, she saw Sean leaning over her smiling. She smiled back, and threw off her sheets.

"Good morning beautiful." He told her giving her another kiss, this time on the lips. Alex returned the gesture and sat up. Sean leaned over, giving Alex room to stand up.

"I had the weirdest dream." She said. "I, I was pregnant."

Sean raised his eyesbrows, then got a mischievous grin across his face. He pulled Alex close to him. "Maybe it wasn't a dream. Not after last night." He joked nuzzling her face with his nose. Alex laughed and gave him a friendly shove.

"Ha!" She blurted. "Real funny." Alex walked around Sean and walked towards the bathroom. Sean followed, but stopped when he reached the door. Alex stepped inside, gave Sean a smile, then closed it as he tried to walk in with her.

Alex stood in front of the mirror, holding a section of hair out to study it. She ran her fingers through it, making a digusted face. Her hair was dirty, so she decided a shower was needed. She started to undress, turned on the hot water, and hopped in. Alex applied shampoo and conditioner to her hair, and finished her shower. Turning off the water, she reached her arm out past the curtain and grabbed a towel off the hook. Wrapping it around herself, she pushed the curtain away and stepped out onto the bath mat. Outside the bathroom, the house was quiet. Alex narrowed her eyes, knowing how she could usually hear Sean getting food in the kitchen. Holding her towel up, she opened the door, and stepped into out. Silence filled the room, but suddenly Alex was grabbed from behind as two arms wrapped around her waist. A small grunt left her, but turned to laughter when Sean kissed her cheek.

"Mmmmm, you smell good." He exclaimed. Alex pushed his arms away and turned to face him.

"Thank the shampoo for that." She answered, walking towards the dresser.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Sean asked.

"We're going to meet everyone and figure out how to finish this mission." Alex responded as she took out her outfit for the day. Sean walked to the bed and fell back on it.

"I was hoping we could have a day to ourselves." He whined. Alex threw a shirt over on Sean, startling him.

"Sean, we have to finish this fight. You know that." He yanked it off and sighed.

"That's just the thing Alex. I've been telling you for forever to forget it. We can stay here and be normal people."

This time Alex sighed.

"And I've told you a million times I'm not normal! I never have been. Taking down Amanda is what I have to do. And I won't stop fighting until we finish her." She turned to him, and saw his sad expression. "I promise, we'll have a day just for us."

"When?" He asked, unsureness in his voice. Alex dropped her towel and started to get dressed.

"Soon." She said.

Alex's eyes opened, and the room was still dark. She was in her bed, still at the safehouse. A small amount of light started to shine through the windows, and Alex turned to the alarm clock beside her. It was almost 7 a.m. Looking around the room, Alex realized everyone was still sleeping, and now would be the perfect time to get up. _These dreams always seem so real._ She thought to herself as she proceeded to get out of bed. Alex felt a lump form in her throat, but swallowed and held back any tears that wanted to come out. Swinging her legs over to the ground, Alex placed her bare feet onto the cold wooden floor. Quietly standing up so she wouldn't wake up anybody, she walked carefully to the trunk at the end of the bed. She opened it, and took out her clothes from the day before. Because the bathroom was past the other beds, she made sure the coast was clear then quickly changed from the pajamas she borrowed from Nikita and slipped on her own clothes.

Alex headed towards the kitchen, and searched for a pen and piece of paper so she could write a note. When she found a pen, she began to write,

_Thank you for letting me stay the night, but I really should be getting back to my place. I promise I'll call soon, and check up on everything. The minute anything comes up with Amanda, let me know. _

_Alex._

She read over the note a couple times, then placed it on the counter so someone was for sure to see it. Then, Alex headed out of the house.

A good 20 minutes passed, and Alex made it back to her and Sean's place. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her for spending the night away, but she told herself that Sean would have been alright with it. He probably would have encouraged her to stay longer. She sighed and stepped out of the car. Alex hurried up to the house and unlocked the door. It creaked open, and she reached in and flipped a light switch. Taking a breath, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys on the cabinet next to the door. The house smelled way too much like Sean, causing Alex to momentarily forget he was gone. Soon after, she remembered, and kicked herself for forgetting again. _How much longer will this last?_ She thought. The million dollar question.

Not long after Alex settled in the living room, she started to experience a major headache. She cringed, rubbing her temples. She stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. The pain started to get worse, so she opened one of the cabinets and took out the bottle of Advil. _I'll just have two. That's it. _She told herself, knowing what previous incidents have happened. She gulped down the pills, drank some water, and waited for them to work.

After an hour, the headache got worse. Alex was desperate to make the pain stop, and her ex-drug addict self told her to take some more. It won, and Alex took 2 more pills. They finally started to kick in, a little too well. Colourful spots appeared everywhere she looked, and things started to get dark. Before she could sit down, Alex crashed to the ground in complete darkness.

**I've changed how this story will lay out. I'll continue writing chapters about her pregnancy, and eventually I'll get to when the child is older and finds out about Division. So the next bunch of chapters will be the next 9 months. I will be busy tomorrow and sunday, but I'll try to write even a short chapter tomorrow. Plus, I start school Tuesday so I apologize in advance if chapters aren't coming quickly! **


	5. One Last Mission

**FYI when I uploaded chapter 4, I realized later it was a chapter from another story I did! So if you read it, you should go back so this one makes more sense. Anyway, Amanda's going to find herself in a difficult situation this chapter, and Nikita makes a huge decision. Enjoy!**

Soft voices surrounded Alex as she start to come to. She felt a hand bring a cloth to her head, and lifted her arm to swat it away.

"She's waking up." She heard Sonya say. Footsteps followed, and Alex could start to see Nikita and Ryan leaning over her. Her head felt better, but her eyes felt too heavy to open. She managed to open them emough to figure out where she was. She was at the safehouse, lying on her bed.

"Alex, can you hear me?" Nikita asked quietly. Alex took a few seconds to remember what happened, then answered,

"Why am I here?"

"We found your note." Nikita told her. "I called you right after but you didn't answer. I was worried so I drove right over. When I found you, you were on the ground passed out." She stopped, then stood up and walked over towards the table. She picked up the bottle of Advil Alex had taken and held it up for her to see.

"These were on your counter." She said. Alex began to sit up, and Sonya took away the cloth from her head.

"Those, um..." She started. Nikita's face fell, assuming the worst. "I just had a headache, that's all. Two weren't working so I took more. They were just something to get me by."

Sonya pressed her lips together, trying to contain herself from getting angry. Nikita controlled herself as well as she replied,

"Look Alex, I get it. But you have to be careful! Especially now that you're pregnant. You know what happens when you take medication irresponsibly."

Alex nodded, looking down at her hands. She promised herself then she would get her act together and take this more seriously. Sonya stood up to fetch Alex a glass of water, and Ryan followed leaving Nikita and Alex alone for a minute. Nikita sat down on the bed next to Alex.

"Where's Michael and Birkhoff?" Alex asked before Nikita could lecture her some more.

"Birkhoff got another hit on Amanda, so he tagged along with Michael." She paused as Alex nodded. "We decided that we want you to stay here with us. At least for a while." She added. Alex wanted to protest, but she knew that Nikita would get her way no matter what she did.

Sonya returned with a glass of water and helped Alex take a drink. The three women sat together in silence, but Michael's voice from the computer broke the silence.

"Nikita, Sonya, you there?" He whispered through his phone. Ryan and Sonya rushed over, and Nikita helped Alex stand up and led her to the equipment.

"I'm here Michael." Sonya responded.

"We're outside an old factory building on the corner of Bently and Silver Cove. Birkhoff got Amanda's location, which led us here. Nikita, we're gonna need you."

Nikita immediately prepared her weapon of choice, and told Michael she'd be there in a few minutes. As Sonya began asking if Birkhoff was okay, Alex followed Nikita to the door.

"I'm coming with you." She stated. Nikita spun around.

"Are you crazy? You are staying here with Sonya." She reached for the door, but Alex grabbed her hand.

"Nikita, please. I'm fine. The second things get out of hand I promise I'll back off."

Nikita studied Alex's eyes, and she could see the determination in them to find Amanda. She sighed and handed her a gun.

"The second things get out of hand." She repeated, comfirming Alex's promise. Alex quickly nodded and took the gun. They said goodbye to Sonya and Ryan and headed out.

When Alex and Nikita arrived at their given location, they stepped out of the car and searched for the guys. Alex pointed to a black SUV sitting at the curb down the road and pointed.

"There." She said to Nikita. The two of them looked around, then ran over towards them. When Michael saw them, he jumped out of the car.

"What is she doing here?" He demanded nodding towards Alex. Nikita opened her mouth to answer, but Alex interrupted.

"I made her bring me. We made a promise thought that I would back off if anything went wrong."

Michael gave Nikita a look, and she shrugged. Then Birkhoff rolled down his window.

"Guys. Amanda's close." He imformed them. Michael retrieved extra ear pieces from the car for Nikita and Alex and began searching the area.

With Birkhoff giving them clues as to where they needed to look, the trio seperated throughout the property. Nikita made sure she and Michael could see Alex at all times, so they could get to her if needed. "If I knew I'd just be sitting in here doing what I could be doing at home I wouldn't have come." Birkhoff told the group. Nikita smiled.

"Just keep doing what you're good at nerd." She teased. She met up with Alex and Michael at the back of the building, and lowered her gun.

"Okay. You two go inside and see what's in there. I'll keep looking out here." She told them. Alex creaked open the back door and stepped inside. "Watch her Michael." Nikita pleaded, and then let him follow Alex.

The building was dark, as the only current light source was from the sun coming through the door. The walls and floor were cement, with the only pieces of furniture accompanying them were a few wooden chairs and several shelves on the wall. Alex shuffled along the floor, careful not to trip over any unseen objects. Michael stayed close behind her, his eyes shooting around the room taking in every detail.

"See anything?" Alex asked him suddenly. Before he could answer, the two of them heard a noise from behind them. They spun around and saw two large men with guns standing a few feet away. In seconds, Michael lunged towards them knocking the gun out of one of their hands. He socked him in the face, gaining a chance to twist his arm back and shove him into a wall. He smacked his skull on the cement and fell. The other man held up his gun, not seeing Alex sneak behind him. She knocked him in the head with her gun and he fell onto the hard ground. Even though he was unconscious, Alex launched herself onto him and violently started pounding his face with her fist.

"Alex! He's down! Alex!" Michael cried, taking Alex's waist and heaved up. He swung her around until her feet landed on the floor. She brushed her hair out of her face, taking deep breaths. Just then, they heared someone closing the door. Amanda stood at the door, gave them a quick smirk and locked the door. They ran to it, pounding on it and trying to open it. Michael began kicking it, but something was on the other side keeping it shut. Alex and Michael exchanged a look, both concern for Nikita on their faces.

Nikita continued looking outside, and soon found herself quite a bit away from the factory. In the distance, she could see house, and gasped.

"Remember that Nikita?" Amanda's sinister voice spoke. Nikita froze, then slowly turned to face her former mentor. Amanda stared off into the distance at the building.

"I remember that day so well. You went to that house for your..."

"First mission. How could I forget?" Nikita finished. Amanda smiled.

"They rebuilt it exactly the same. I thought you might like to see it again." Amanda told her. Nikita contained herself, trying to stay alert and not get emotional.

"That's why you brought me here." She said, then remembered Alex and Michael. "Where's Alex and Michael!" She said, voice raised. Amanda shook her head and walked closer to Nikita.

"They're fine. That is, if my two good friends didn't take them out first."

"Friends? Is that what you call them now?" Nikita asked mockingly. Amanda laughed. "What's funny?"  
"It's just that's so you Nikita. Changing the subject, trying to make a joke in order to contain yourself. Wouldn't you rather talk about Michael and Alex?"

Nikita snarled, feeling threatened for her family. She ran her fingers along her gun, enjoying the familiarity of the weapon.

"I don't want to talk about anything. All I want to do is take you down once and for all." She replied, holding up her gun. Amanda laughed again, not even flinching.

"You won't shoot. You couldn't make yourself do it last time, and you won't do it this time. I know you all too well Nikita.

From behind Amanda, Nikita could see Michael and Alex running towards her.

"Nikita!" Michael yelled. Amanda turned, and pulled out her own gun that she had been hiding. She held it up, and a gun shot rang out.

Michael and Alex stopped in their tracks, stunned. Alex brought her hand up to her mouth, and Michael watched in horror as Amanda fell onto her knees and then her side.

"Mikey, what happened!" Birkhoff came in, hearing the shot. He didn't respond, only watched Nikita walk up to Amanda. She stared down at her, with the slighest amount of regret and sadness in her eyes. As she was about to walk past, Amanda grabbed her ankle.

"Remember what I did for you. I made you who you are. I created you. Nikita." She whispered Nikita's name before taking a last breath and closing her eyes. Nikita shut her own tightly, turned back at the house in the distance, then continued walking straight past Alex and Michael.


	6. Aftermath

**Yes yes yes. I know. It has been a long time. Once school started, writing slipped my mind. I'll try to write more. This chapter is a little slow and short, but I want to stay on the main topic of the story. Alex's pregnancy. So, enjoy!**

Rain aggresively pounded against the window next to Nikita. She sat on the window seat silently staring out at the blurred street. She hadn't done much since she had killed Amanda, and she had barely ate.

The rest of the group was deeply worried about her, especially Alex and Michael. Everyone had tried to convince Nikita to eat, but each time she pushed it away. Eventually, Michael was finally fed up and decided he would make her eat something once and for all.

"Okay Nikita. It's been 4 days, and you've had barely anything to eat." He said as he walked over to her carrying a plate of food. Nikita turned her head slightly, but didn't make eye contact.

"Michael I don't want it." She argued. He pushed her legs over and sat next to her.

"I don't care. You are going to eat." Michael ordered. Nikita looked at him, the dark circles under her eyes were more noticeable. Her exhausted and deeply sad face was very strong, and Michael couldn't help but sigh and set down the food. Michael stood up to leave, but Nikita grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me." She said, barely above a whisper. Michael looked down at her and flashed her a gently smile. He didn't say anything as he sat back down next to her and leaned in to kiss her. They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

"I always will." He finally answered.

The rain eventually stopped, and Nikita forced herself to get up and move. It was late now, and everyone else had gone to sleep. Michael had tried to convince her to go to bed with him, but he didn't push her when she refused.  
She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out a water bottle and took a sip. From around the corner, she heard a noise and spun around. Alex stood in the dark, but Nikita could see her face.

"I thought I heard you." Alex said, flipping on the light. Nikita closed the fridge and leaned back against the counter. "Feeling better?"

Nikita blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light. She pushed away from the counter and walked over to the table to sit down.

"I guess." She muttered. Alex followed and sat down across from Nikita.

"Nikita, you have to stop doing this to yourself! We've been trying to stop Amanda for years!" She cried. Nikita raised her head and stared at Alex. It was usually Nikita who spoke like this to her.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Nikita answered. "When Semok was killed?"

Alex thought for a minute before slowly replying,

"Revenge never turns out the way you thought it would." Nikita nodded.

"And it's still right. It never does. But you're right Alex. We have been trying to stop Amanda for years. And whenever we came close, I would stop and think about when the time came. When Amanda was finally in my hands and I had complete control." She paused. Alex watched Nikita with sad eyes. "Before I shot her, she pulled out her own gun. Aimed it at you and Michael. I didn't even know I had pulled the trigger until I saw her fall to the ground. She whispered my name before she died. I'll never be able to get that out of my head."

Alex dropped her eyes to the table. She traced the lines in the wood with her finger, trying to think of something to say. Finally, Nikita let the conversation drop and changed the subject.

"How have you been doing?" She asked, referring to the pregnancy. Alex looked up, forgetting momentarily about the baby.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. The past few days have been good, but we'll see how quickly that changes in the next few weeks."

Nikita smiled, getting one from Alex back. It was the first time she had smiled in days. But Alex's smiled faded quickly, and Nikita became worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Alex stopped tracing the lines and closed her hand into a fist.

"All this talk about, well, Amanda. Got me thinking. Remember when I had that dream, that I killed the baby?"

Nikita raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Amanda said something. In the dream. She said that I make up the story, even though she puts the idea in my head."

Nikita pressed her lips together, cringing at the thought of Amanda's mind games.

"I killed the baby. What if, what if I wanted too?"

Nikita shook her head quickly, and tried to stop Alex but she continued.

"Deep down, maybe I don't want it!" Her voice began to shake, followed by forming tears that brightened her blue eyes.

"Alex, no. Don't think like that. We both know you aren't that person." Nikita reassured her. Her friend sighed, and wiped her eyes. Nikita still sensed doubt in Alex, so she stood up and pulled up Alex from her seat.

"Hey, come here." She said and wrapped her arms around her.

The sun rose early the next morning, the light peeking from behind the clouds. It came in directly on Alex's face, causing her to turn over on her side. She moaned in annoyance. The birds outside started singing, seeming to get louder and louder to Alex. She swung her arm over to grab her alarm clock and brought it in front of her face. It was 9 a.m, so she forced herself to get up. Placing her clock down and throwing off the sheets, Alex stood up onto the floor. She brushed her hair out of her face and yawned. Alex rubbed her sleepy eyes and made her way to the kitchen.

Everyone was already there, including Nikita. She was the first to greet Alex.

"Morning." She said. Alex ignored her and sat at the island. She dropped her head into her arms and closed her eyes.  
"Morning." She muttered. Birkhoff laughed.

"Want something to eat?" He asked her. Alex raised her arm and flicked her wrist at him, telling him it was okay. She stood up and decided to get her own food. She opened the fridge and searched for her regular yogurt and cup of fruit. When she couldn't find it, she shut the fridge and spun around.

"Did someone eat my breakfast? I had stuff in there for me!" She exclaimed. Michael raised his eyebrows, and turned to Birkhoff.

"Hey, don't look at me!" He quickly said defending himself. Ryan coughed.

"Sorry Alex. I didn't know."

Alex let out a large sigh and stomped out of the kitchen. The group remainded silent, until Michael said,

"Well. I think we know what's starting. Mood swings." Everyone nodded in agreement, and prepared their own meals.


	7. Painful Dreams

Alex was exactly one month pregnant now. She had been counting the days on her calender, but the last few days had felt extremely slow to her. Each day was a constant struggle for her, not physically but emotionally. She ached at the thought of going through this, and it had only been a month. One month since her life got flipped upside down.

Sitting on her bed, she held a picture of her and Sean. Alex hated that the saying "Time heals all wounds" was true, but she knew that a scar would always remain." It felt like yesterday she had woken up and saw Sean right next to her. Now, she was going to a baby, and Sean wouldn't be there.

Thinking of Sean made Alex feel completely empty, and very tired for that matter. She set the photo down and fell back onto her pillow. Bringing her knees up, she closed her eyes and waited to fall asleep.

"Almost there Alex! Not much longer now!" Nikita cried. Alex screamed out in pain, as sweat and tears poured down her face. Sonya squeezed her hand, telling her it would be okay. Just then, the three of them heard crying, and Alex immediately stopped screaming to listen. She looked at Nikita as she smiled, and held up Alex's baby. Quickly giving handing the baby to Alex, Nikita and Sonya grabbed a handful towels and finished the job. They watched in astonishment as Alex stared down at her baby, the look on her face was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen. After a few minutes, Nikita spoke,

"You up for some company?" She asked, referring to Michael, Birkhoff and Ryan who were waiting in the hall. Alex nodded. Nikita stepped out into the hall to tell Michael, Birkhoff and Ryan.

"Everything's good. Alex wants you to come in." She exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. The three guys sighed in relief and followed Nikita in the room. As soon as they saw Alex and the baby, they smiled. Sonya gave a small laugh.

"You can come closer. They don't bite." She joked. Michael stepped forward first, and looked down at the small bundle that Alex held. The group stayed silent, taking in the moment.

Time passed, and Nikita stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Okay guys, I think Alex needs rest now." She said. Everyone agreed and stood up from their chairs. Alex didn't hear her, because she was too caught up in her baby. Nikita stepped closer to her.

"Alex? Did you hear me? You need rest." She said as loudly as she could without waking the baby. Alex looked up at her.

"Oh. Yeah okay." She said. She was hesitant to give Nikita her baby, but she told herself that it would only be a few feet away from her. Careful not to wake it, Alex handed it gently to Nikita and watched as she set it down in a crib close to Alex. Everyone said bye to Alex and left the room.

At some point Alex had fell asleep. During her nap, she heard the door open. Assuming it was Nikita checking on her, she ignored it. When she didn't hear the door close, and footsteps instead, Alex opened her eyes and sat up. She froze. Amanda was walking over to the crib, as if Alex wasn't in the room.

"Beautiful baby. Too bad the father won't ever get to see it." She said. Alex's stomach dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She cried. Amanda leaned over the baby and slowly reached down to pick it up.

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" Alex screamed. Amanda did so anyway, and held the baby in her own arms. "I swear to God I _will _kill you." Alex said, trying not to wince at Amanda touching her child. Amanda put the baby back down, and walked back towards the door.

"Can't kill what's already dead." She whispered, then walked out.

Alex shot her eyes open, and sat up quickly. She brought her hand up to her head and brushed her hair back. Shutting her eyes tight, Alex tried to push the dream out of her mind. Alex hoped these kinds of dreams wouldn't continue happening.

Alex stood up from the bed and shuffled to the door. She headed out into the hall and to the living room. She was surprised when the only person there was Michael.

"Hey. Where is everyone else?" She asked him.

"Out for a run. Nikita managed to get them to go." He laughed. "I figured I should stay here so you wouldn't be alone."

Alex smiled at the fact that Michael thought of her. He patted the couch, telling her to sit next to him. When she sat down, Michael immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Alex bit the inside of her cheek, and turned her head. "Alex?"

"I've had two dreams about Amanda since I found out I was pregnant. The first one, I killed my baby. Amanda said something like, I put the idea in your head, but you make up the story. I thought maybe it meant I didn't want the baby, but Nikita told me it wasn't true. I had another one before I came down here. It was after the baby was born, and Amanda came in and held it. I couldn't stop her. Only watch her in front of me."

Michael watched sadly as Alex explained her dreams.

"I'm just scared this will keep happening." She added. Michael took her hand, surprising her.

"Amanda can't hurt you or the baby. Never. Understand?" Michael said, his tone very serious and believable. Alex nodded, and let Michael pull her in for a hug.


	8. When Trouble Follows

Michael and Alex sat on the couch together, waiting for Nikita, Ryan, Sonya and Birkhoff to return from their run. The two of them talked about the past couple of weeks, and how so much had changed.

"It's scary. The future." Alex said. "A few years ago you could have asked us what we would be doing after we stopped Amanda. And we would have said, sitting on a beach somewhere. Now, we're still here. In a safe house, trying to pick up the pieces."

Michael watched her, listening to each and every word. He knew she was right.

"I know." He said, then paused and waited for her to look at him. When she did, he continued. "But now's the time, to use the pieces we already have and build something new. Build a new path. One that leads far enough way from here to raise this baby in 8 months."

Alex took in what she just heard. Michael had a way with words. She had heard him and Nikita talk before, and he always knew what to say.

Before either of them could say anymore, Nikita and the gang returned from their run. Breathing heavily, they shuffled in the door. Birkhoff sighed.

"Man. Being behind a computer for a living really changes you." He said, chugging water from the bottle he held. Nikita smiled and threw her shoes off. She turned to face Michael and Alex, and noticed their serious expressions. Ryan, Sonya and Birkhoff continued talking.

"You were way behind Seymour." Sonya joked. "You gotta get out more. Even Ryan was ahead of you."

Ryan gave a small laugh.

"Hey! Compare to Nikita we were all turtles!" The three of them laughed together. Alex looked away, and Michael stood up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I hear the shower calling." Birkhoff said as he walked to the bathroom. Ryan and Sonya headed to their rooms to change clothes, leaving Nikita, Michael, and Alex alone. Michael saw Nikita concerned face and walked to her. He placed his hand on her arm and looked back at Alex.

"Hey, she okay?" Nikita asked. Michael nodded and led Nikita away from the living room into the kitchen.

"Yeah. We were just talking." Nikita waited for Michael to explain, and when he didn't she asked him to explain.

"About what?"

The future. She's terrified about this baby. She had another dream about Amanda."

Nikita glanced at her and bit her lip. Michael smiled at her uneasy expression to reassure her.

"Nikita. Alex is fine." He told her. Nikita brought her eyes to Michaels, and smiled back at him. He gently kissed her on the cheek, and whispered _I love you_ in her ear.

Alex had snuck out later that day. When everyone else gathered around the TV, she told them she was resting in her room. But Alex had left the house, to walk downtown. It was something she hadn't done since she was given her own place while working as an agent.

As she walked up and down the streets, she passed a jewelry shop. A watch sat as a display in the window. A watch that looked very familiar to her father's watch. Alex couldn't seem to ignore it, and found herself in the shop.  
"Excuse me." She said to the shop owner. "Could I see that watch in the window?"  
The jeweler nodded and fetched her the watch.

"Very special item." She said. "Everyone wants to see it, but the price always changes their minds."

Suddenly, the door burst opened, followed by three men wearing ski masks. One shot a gun at the ceiling, causing the customers to scream. Alex spun around, then quickly crouched onto the floor, pulling the store owner down with her.

"Stay down!" She cried to her. Two of the men began to break the glass counters and piled thousands of dollars worth of jewelry into bags. Alex's first thought was to take them. She had handled men twice her size before, and she knew she could do it again. But knowing that she was not only reponsible for herself anymore, she decided it wasn't a good idea.

"Nobody make a sound, and no one gets hurt!" The man with the gun yelled. Alex assumed he was the one in charge. Alex stood up slowly, grabbing his attention. He pointed his gun at her, and Alex brought her hands up.

"Calm down." She told him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Shut up!" He screamed. He dragged her to the other side of the store and threw her to the ground. Alex grunted and rubbed her arm.

"Stay there!" The man ordered. He turned to his partners and yelled at them to work faster. Outside in the distance, sirens roared. "Shit!" He muttered. Rushing to the windows, he closed the blinds and locked the door.

"You're too late." Alex said. Once again, the gun pointed right at her, but she never flinched.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see how well the cops do when we hold all of you as hostages." The guy said. Alex raised her eyesbrows, as the other two men turned around with full bags.

"You never said anything about that!" One cried.

"You know we don't do that!" The other added. The man in charge laughed.

"Forget what I said! We've got hostages to worry about."

Alex suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach. Usually she was cool in these situations, but it was the first time she had a baby to think about, not to mention her own.

At home, Nikita noticed Alex had been in her room for along time. She glanced in the direction of her room. Michael caught her.

"She's resting." He said. Nikita stood up from the couch.

"I'm just gonna check." She said as she walked to Alex's room. Nikita knocked the door, once, twice. When Alex didn't answer, she turned the knob. "Alex?" She called. As soon as Nikita saw the empty room, she gasped. "Michael!" She cried. Everyone ran over and peered in the room.

"Where is she?" Sonya asked.

"No one heard her leave?" Ryan asked calmly.

"Why wouldn't she tell us she was leaving?" Sonya asked again. Nikita looked at Michael with worried eyes.

" Alex is a big girl. She's probably fine. But let's call her." He suggested. Nikita rushed to get her phone and called.

"No answer. Michael what if something happened. She can't defend herself at this point."

Michael nodded.

"Alright. Let's go find Alex."


	9. Here Comes Help

Police gathered around outside the jewlery shop, about a dozen guns pointed at it. Alex remained in the back of the shop, her hands now tied behind her back. Little did the men know, Alex had gotten out of rope before, so doing it again would be easy.

She watched as they ran around the shop tying other people up, their constant bickering distracting them from Alex. She wiggled around, trying to loosen the rope around the wrists. It was almost off, when one of the men turned to face her.

"Hank! She's trying to escape!" He yelled. The man in charge turned around.

"Are you stupid! You're not supposed to say my name!" Hank cried back. He walked to Alex and forced her to sit away from the wall so he could fix the rope. "Useless partner. Can't do anything right." He muttered as he yanked the rope tight around Alex's hands. She winced at the pain, causing Hank to laugh. He stood up and left Alex alone again in the corner. Hank glanced around the shop, as if thinking of what to do next.

"Never held hostages before?" Alex asked with a smirk. Hank spun around. He walked back to her and knelt down so his face was inches from hers.

"Such a brave girl you are." Alex could feel his hot breath on her face, but kept her eyes glued to his. He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear,

"The next time you speak, someone dies." Hank backed away from her. Alex stared at him showing no fear on her face, but inside she was scared for everyone. This time when Hank walked away, Alex stayed silent. She looked down at her stomach, closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

"I don't understand why she would go out without telling us." Nikita said to Michael. She sat in the passanger seat next to Michael as he drove. Birkhoff and Sonya took another car to search on the other side of town, while Ryan stayed home in case she came back. Michael quickly turned to Nikita.

"Maybe she didn't want you to go into protective mode." He told her.

"Me?" Nikita replied. "What about everyone else? Don't tell me you're not worried." Michael turned down a street, keeping an eye on the road.

"I never said that. I just mean you get very cautious when it comes to Alex. To all of us. And I'm sure you're extra protective now."

Nikita stared out the window. Michael was right, she thought. There had been so many close calls in the past, and knowing she had an extra live to worry about made her go crazy.

"Alex is smart." Michael said. "If something has happened..." Nikita shot him a look, but he quickly continued. "Then she'll be fine until we find her."

"I hope you're right." Nikita sighed.

The clock seemed to move slower and slower with every second. Alex sighed as she stared at the clock. It had only been 25 minutes since she entered the shop. _Come on Nikita. Where are you? _

Within the next couple of minutes, one of Hank's partners began to panic.

"How long are we gonna do this? There are more and more cops every minute!"

"Shh! I'm trying to think!" Hank said loudly. He paced the floor, scratching his head through his ski mask. As desperate as Alex was to speak, she knew what would happen if she did. She knew a lie when she heard one, and Hank was not lying about someone getting killed.

A woman sat a few feet away from Alex. She could see her arms squirming behind her, trying to get out of the rope.

"Moving makes it worse." Alex whispered as quietly as she could. The woman turned to her.

"It's so tight." She whispered back. Her voice was shakey, so Alex tried to keep her as calm as she could so she wouldn't draw attention.

"I know. But this won't last long. I promise." Alex said. The woman tilted her head in confusion.

"Why? What are you talking about?" She asked. Alex looked at the men, then back at the woman.

"People are probably looking for me. And when they get here, it won't be pretty."

Michael and Nikita drove down plenty of streets, none of which had any signs of Alex being there.

"I doubt she would come this far. It's not like she took a car," Nikita said.

"Where would she go?" Michael asked, pulling over. Nikita thought for a moment.

"Somewhere where there is people. It would be too risky to be somewhere completely alone." She paused. "Let's go downtown."

"Downtown?" Michael repeated. Nikita nodded. Michael started the car and pulled back onto the road.

They drove and drove until they reached downtown. Michael found a parking spot in front of a cafe, and they both jumped out of the car.

"She could be in any of these stores." Michael said as he looked up and down the streets.

"Then we better start looking." Nikita said. The two of them quickly started walking down the street, glancing into every store they passed. After a few minutes, Nikita noticed flashing lights in the distance.

"Michael?" She asked, getting worried. Michael stopped.

"I see them." He said, then jogged towards them. Nikita followed. They walked up to an officer, but he told them to stay back.

"What's going on?" Nikita asked.

"A robbery went on in there." He answered, pointing to the jewelry shop. "Three guys were seen going in. They're keeping everyone hostage."

Nikita suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach. She turned to Michael. He bit his lip and looked sadly at Nikita.

"Did anyone see a young girl so in there? Long curly brown hair, blue eyes, had a black jacket on?" The officer thought for a moment, then said,

"A witness did say she saw a girl so in just moments before."

Nikita sighed and dropped her head. She knew it was Alex. Turning to Michael one more time, they shared a worried glance. Michael thanked the officer, and led Nikita a few feet away.

"Now what? She's in there Michael, and if she hasn't gotten out by now then she's in trouble."

"I know. We'll get Birkhoff and Sonya to hack the cameras, and you, me and Ryan will get in the back."

Nikita nodded, then pulled out her phone to call everyone else.


	10. An Escape

Peering around the corner, Ryan watched the cops as Nikita and Michael snuck into the shop's backdoor.

"You guys in?" He asked through his ear piece. He heard a door open, then Nikita and Michael whispering to each other. "Hello?" Ryan said louder.

"Yeah yeah, we're in. The cops still out front?" Nikita responded. Ryan checked on the cops one last time before replying, "Yes, but I don't know for how long."

"If everyone goes right, this won't take long." Michael added as he led Nikita into the doorway.

The woman and Alex continued talking as much as they could without getting caught.

"I'm Laura." She whispered to Alex.  
"Alex."

"What did you mean? Who's coming?" Laura asked.

"I know people. They're smart. They've probably already started looking for me. Just sit tight and try not to move your hands too much." Alex warned her. Laura sat quietly against the wall, and closed her eyes. Alex watched the three men as they started to argue with each other.

"If we don't think of something, those cops will bust in here! Hank, I ain't going back to jail again!" One yelled. Hank pushed him hard into the wall.

"We're _not_, going back to jail! If they even think of coming in here, we'll kill every single person in this place!"

Behind the storage room door near Alex, she heard footsteps. She glued her eyes to the door, then heard whispers. _Nikita, Michael!" _She thought. Laura also looked at the door, then called Alex's name.

"Alex, what is that?" Alex turned to her and said,

"Help." She paused. Laura started to think, then came up with an idea.

"Start coughing."

Alex tilted her head and squinted at Laura.

"What?"

"Start coughing!"

Alex did as she was told and began to cough. Hank turned to her.

"What's your problem?" He demanded. Laura nervously watched as Alex stuttered, trying to find words.

"I, just need water."

"Buzz, get this one some water! Be quick!" Hank ordered. Buzz didn't hesitate, and ran to the back door. Alex watched him, then turned to Laura, confirming that she understood. Buzz opened the door and stepped in the small room, then shut the door.

Michael and Nikita hid behind a large metal shelf, and waited until Buzz walked closer. Michael stepped out and snapped his neck in seconds. He caught him before he hit the ground, and Nikita helped him drag the body to the back. Nikita snatched his gun and stuck it in the back of her pants.

When it had been a minute, Hank got angry.

"Where is he!?" He said. Alex smirked. "Ian, go get Buzz!" Ian nodded and headed to the back. Repeating exactly what he did before, Michael snapped his neck as soon as he walked in. This time, Hank decided to go for himself.

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." He said, then walked to the door. As soon as he opened it, Michael punched him straight in the face. He stumbled backwards, then swung towards Michael. Michael ducked, and Nikita kicked him to the ground. Nikita made eye contact with Alex and whispered her name. Hank noticed, and crawled towards her. Pulling her up to her feet, he pointed his gun at her head. Michael and Nikita both immediently aimed for Hank. Everyone in the shop gasped, and closed their eyes.

"Look at that. The heros came to save the day. Either one of you pulls the trigger, she dies." Michael almost lowered his gun, but Nikita grabbed his arm.

"Wait." She said. She lowered her own, and threw it across the floor. "Do what you want with me, but let her go."

"Nikita." Michael started, but Nikita shushed him. Hank pondered on the idea, giving Alex time to elbow him the stomach. He grunted and let her go, then Alex swung her arms around and smacked him in the face with her hands. Michael lunged towards him and violently began pounding his face. Nikita untied Alex's hands and tried to lead her to the back door, but she pushed away.

"We have to get everyone out!" She said.

"The cops can handle that now! We have to leave before they see us!" Nikita argued. Alex turned to Laura, then back to Nikita.

"Hold on." Alex knelt down in front of Laura and started to untie her hands.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked. "Your friend said to leave!"

Alex ignored her, and undid the rope. Laura rubbed her hands, and watched as Alex was pulled up by Nikita. Michael got off of Hank and grabbed Nikita. The three of them ran through the back doorway, but before Alex disappeared, Laura called after her,

"Thanks."

Alex turned and watched her sadly, then ran off.

"Nikita, I'm fine." Alex said. As soon as everyone returned home, Nikita did a full check on Alex.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Nikita sighed and sat down next to Alex on the couch.

"Why did you leave without telling us?" She asked. Alex grabbed a pillow and held onto it tightly.

"Nikita, I know you. If I had even mentioned leaving to go _anywhere_, you would have wanted to come along. I just wanted to go out alone. Amanda's been dead for weeks, but it still feels like old times. I want to know what it's like to have a normal life. Even if it's just for an hour."

Nikita looked at her sadly.

"Alex..."

"I know I know." She interrupted. "A normal life's not an option." They sat silently for a minute, then Michael entered the room. He handed them each a mug of hot chocolate; the mug filled to the top with marshmellows.

"Thanks." Alex and Nikita said in unison. They looked at each other then started laughing. Michael smiled.

"So? Everything's good between you too?"

"Of course." Alex said, smiling at Nikita.

"I was just scared." Nikita replied. She took Alex's hand, then lifted her mug in the air. Alex did the same, and the two of them hit them together. They each took a sip, but Alex quickly took the mug away from her mouth and shut her eyes.

"What?" Nikita asked, worried that something _was _wrong. Alex opened her eyes and inhaled through her mouth.

"It's hot." She said. Michael laughed. Nikita sighed, but turned into laughter. Soon after, Birkhoff, Sonya, and Ryan joined them with their own mugs of hot chocolate, and the group sat together. Just like old times.


	11. And Then There Was Seven

Sean's soft lips pressed against Alex's. She felt his gentle hands along her waist, and his warm body on top of hers. In between kisses, Alex drew in for a breath, but Sean quickly leaned in for another kiss. With her eyes closed, she erased everything from her mind, and focused on Sean. He ran his hands from her waist up to her face, and held it close to his. Sean leaned back, making room for himself to pull off this shirt. After a few minutes, Alex's phone began vibrating on the table next to them. Alex pulled away, and reached for her phone. Sean grabbed her hand, as he continued kissing her.

"Alex. Let it go," He said. Alex lifted her other hand and placed it on Sean's chest, keeping him away from her face.

"It could be important," Alex said quietly, then picked up the phone. Sean flipped over onto his back and let out a sigh. "Hey, what's up?" Alex said into the phone. She listened to Nikita, nodding a few times. "Okay, we'll be right there." She told her, then hung up. Alex turned onto her side and looked sadly at Sean.

"They need us," She said to him. Sean stared at Alex.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," He paused, and waited for Alex to respond. When she didn't, he continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to help you guys take down Amanda. I really do. But recently, our time alone together has been limited."

Alex gave him a sad half smile, then ran the back of her hand down the side of his face. She kissed his forehead as she said,

"Tell you what. Friday night, we'll have some alone time. No phone calls, no Amanda, just us. That's only two days away. Deal?"

"Deal."

Alex's reflection stared back at her. Her hand rested on her stomach as the other held her shirt up. There was no bump yet, as she was only two months pregnant now, but each month Alex wanted to watch and see the changes. Her mind started to wander, not hearing the knock on the door behind her. When it opened, Alex jumped, causing her shirt to fall.

"Alex? Sorry, did I scare you?" Nikita asked as she stepped inside. Alex laughed and shook her head.

"No, no I'm fine."

Nikita smiled and took Alex's arm.

"Come on. We want to show you something."

Nikita led Alex out of the bathroom, covering her eyes and into the living room. The group sat around the coffee table. A medium sized box wrapped in pink and blue paper and a white bow sat in front of them. Alex held out her hands to feel for anything in her path, then started laughing.

"Nikita. What's going on?" She asked.

"Okay." Nikita replied, laughing. She uncovered Alex's eyes and stepped beside her to see her reaction. Alex cocked her head and smiled with an uncertain expression.

"What's this?" She asked, walking slowly over to the box and picking it up and giving it a shake.

"Just something we thought we should give you." Birkhoff said.

"It's still early, but better early than late." Michael added. Alex stared at him, then sat down in the chair beside him.

"Very clever with the paper." Alex joked, carefully peeling it off. She took the bow and stuck it on Michael's head, making everyone laugh. Underneath, she opened the flaps on the top of the box and peaked inside. She pulled out a tiny, white, onesie. On the front in small black letters read, _"I have the best mommy and daddy ever!" _

"I thought a smaller size might fit you better, but it might shrink." Birkhoff teased. Michael lightly punched his arm as Alex laughed.

"It's perfect. Thank you guys." She gave each of them a hug. Alex stuffed the paper into the box, leaned back in the chair, and listened to the group chat.

The onesie was spread out across Alex's bed as she sat beside it. Her fingers traced over the word _"daddy"_, as the other hand rubbed her stomach. A child's laughter echoed from outside into Alex's room, and she listened until she heard running. She moved to her left towards the window and saw a child riding the streets on a bike. She smiled to herself. She promised herself then that her child would never know about Division, Amanda, or anything in her past.

An hour later, Alex woke up. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, but the evening had disappeared and it was dark now. Reaching over, Alex turned on her light and sat up on her bed. The baby gift still lay on the end of the bed, and Alex carefully folded it and set it in one of her dresser drawers. Alex walked to the door, and quietly opened it, peering into the hall. The house was silent, but before she stepped out, she heard rustling from downstairs. Alex froze, listening for more noise. Floorboards squeaked, so Alex carefully made her way out of her room and to the stairs. Passing the other bedroom, she noticed each door was closed, meaning everyone else was in them. When she reached the kitchen, she realized someone was in the living room. Alex grabbed a knife, and held it up in front of her. Once she entered the living room, the noise stopped. She brought down the knife, and suddenly felt a hand around her neck. She gasped, but instead of trying to fight with her body, she stabbed the hand with the knife. A man cried out in pain and released his grip. Alex jumped forward and held her arm straight out, holding the knife. Quick footsteps made their way down the stairs, and the light flipped on.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Michael. Alex looked from them, to the man in the house. Owen crouched on the floor clutching his hand as blood dripped onto the floor.

"Owen? What the hell are you doing here!" Alex cried, bring down her knife. Owen laughed.

"Well, I sure didn't come to get stabbed with a knife, that's for sure." He said. Nikita walked to Alex and put her hand over the forming bruise on her neck. Her face dropped, and Alex brought her own hand up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't exactly sure if you guys were here. Can't be too careful." Owen said, nodding towards Alex. Behind them, Birkhoff, Sonya and Ryan came down also. When they saw Owen, they froze.

"Before you ask more questions, could I clean my hand?" Owen asked lifting his bloody hand in the air. Sonya rushed to him and pulled up and led him into the kitchen. Alex set the knife down on the table, and sat on the couch. Nikita sat next to her.

"You okay?" She asked.

Alex nodded, and continued to rub her neck."Is it bad?"

"You've had worse." Nikita said, half smiling. Alex smirked and looked at Michael, Ryan and Birkhoff.

"Do you think he knows about Amanda?"

"I'm sure he does. Probably why he came here." Birkhoff said. "Took him a good two months, so I'd say I did a good job at finding a safe house."

The group laughed, and all stood up to confront Owen in the kitchen.


End file.
